


Stray

by StellarWing



Series: Because I could not stop for Death, He kindly stopped for me [7]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, the boys get a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarWing/pseuds/StellarWing
Summary: Kravitz finds a cat. Or, more accurately, a cat finds him.





	Stray

**Author's Note:**

> Have this short thing I wrote in celebration of the SF liveshow audio being released! Taako and Kravitz owning cats is very important to me.

Kravitz had long ago adjusted to the fact that most animals avoided him, sensing the stench of death on his person. It had saddened him at first, knowing he would never again get to run his hands through soft fur, but after centuries he had come to accept this fate and moved on.

Which was why he was so taken aback when he was coming home one day, a home he and Taako had recently purchased on the Prime Material Plane, and something warm and furry rubbed up against his leg. He jumped backward and very nearly summoned his scythe before he looked down and saw a skinny gray tabby, looking up at him with wide green eyes and letting out a pitiful mew.

Kravitz stared in shock at the tiny creature, which mewed again and rubbed against the hem of his cloak, leaving white and gray fur on the dark fabric. He slowly knelt down and extended a hand toward it, fully expecting it to suddenly realize what he was and turn tail to run. But instead the cat sniffed tentatively at his fingers before pushing its cheek against his hand, a quiet purr building in its small body as it all but forced Kravitz to pet it.

Kravitz knelt there for longer than he would care to admit, gently patting this strange little cat that had decided he was someone worth approaching. Eventually it pulled away and let out a plaintive meow, and it was only then that it occurred to him the creature was probably hungry.

"Ah, yes, I'll be right back," Kravitz said, then immediately felt foolish for talking to a cat.

As he moved up the walkway to the porch the tabby followed closely behind, seemingly intent on going straight into the house with him. "I'm sorry, I really shouldn't let you in, I never thought to ask Taako if he was allergic." The cat just meowed again, and Kravitz had to physically bar it from running inside after him, muttering, "Sorry, sorry," as he did so.

Kravitz went straight to the kitchen and realized he didn't actually know what cats _ate_. They were hunters, right? So they had to eat meat. He grabbed some leftover turkey from the icebox and brought it outside, again having to be careful of how wide he opened the door to keep the cat from darting inside. He set a slice of turkey onto the ground and the tabby dug into it immediately, purring thunderously.

Kravitz smiled and pet the cat as it ate, enjoying the feeling of soft fur and the gentle vibrations as the happy animal devoured its meal.

* * *

Taako had a long, exhausting week - who knew opening an entire school would be so much _work?_ \- and all he wanted to do when he got home was collapse into bed. As soon as he was inside he made a beeline for the bedroom, threw the door open, and let out a gasp as he saw his beloved boyfriend in their bed with someone else

"I cannot believe I was gone for one week and you _replaced_ me," Taako said with a hand over his heart.

Kravitz was lying in bed half-asleep, and curled up next to him was the most scraggly cat Taako had ever seen, purring so loudly he could hear it from the doorway. It lifted its head when it heard the door open, greeting Taako with a soft mew.

Kravitz smiled guiltily. "Welcome home, babe. It's, uh, he was outside and he was _hungry_ and it started raining earlier-"

Taako held up a hand to silence him and shook his head. "You know what? I don't- I don't care, I'm going to lie down and sleep for uh, approximately forever and you can explain it to me if I ever wake up."

With that Taako collapsed onto his side of the bed, using his last ounce of strength to magically change into something more comfortable before crawling underneath the covers. With his eyes already closed, he felt the familiar touch of Kravitz's hand brushing against his cheek before settling on his back. Then he felt the mattress dip slightly and another weight pressed into his side, warm and furry and purring incessantly. He absently reached out and ran his fingers through matted fur, and somewhere in his mind he came to accept the cat was here to stay.


End file.
